Roteiristas
Uma lista dos roteiristas que escreveram os episódios, filmes e curtas de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, organizada em ordem alfabética. Todos os links e páginas de referência estão em inglês. Roteiristas Amy Keating Rogers thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem As Meninas Superpoderosas, Os Padrinhos Mágicos e Johnny Bravo. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Dona dos Convites, Temporada de Coice na Macieira, Rédea nas Fofocas, A Corrida das Folhas, Cães-Diamante, A Melhor Noite de Todas, Belas Pústulas, O Último Rodeio, Finalmente um Amigo, Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, Orgulhosa Pinkie, Filli Vanilli, Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, Focada na Guitarra, Tocadora de Piano, Vem Dançar!, Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone, A Boutique de Canterlot, Cruzadas da Cutie Mark e The Mane Attraction. :*Não trabalha mais no programa, uma vez que se tornou escritora apenas para programas do Disney Channel.Status no Twitter sobre Amy Keating Rogers deixando a equipe do programa e os episódios que escreveu para a T5 (28 de Abril de 2015) (Inglês). Página visitada em 28 de Abril de 2015. ::*Website oficial ::*Canal do Youtube ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Página do DeviantArt Betsy McGowen thumb|right|130px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Acampamento Lakebottom e Johnny Test. :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: Pôneis Poderosos. ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Conta do Instagram ::*Website oficial Brian Lenard thumb|right :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Meu Passado Não é Hoje, Amizade Através das Idades e A Vida é uma Passarela. Trabalha com desenvolvimento e supervisão criativa na série. Charlotte Fullerton thumb|right|153px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem: Esquadrão de Heróis, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Kim Possible. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir, Feita para o Sucesso, Um Pássaro no Casco, Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, Os Bebês Cake e Pôneis Poderosos. Crédito pelo conceito e história de Fazendo Pé Firme. ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Página de fãs no Facebook Chris Savino thumb|right|147px :*Foi produtor de O Laboratório de Dexter e ocupou posições em As Meninas Superpoderosas, A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários, Johnny Test, A Vida Moderna de Rocko, Ren & Stimpy e Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Caçadores de Exibicionistas e Mestra do Olhar. ::*Blog de Chris Savino ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Canal do Youtube ::*Perfil do LinkedIn Cindy Morrow thumb|right|158px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem As Meninas Superpoderosas, O Laboratório de Dexter, A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários e Chowder. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Rainha das Brincadeiras, Passagem do Inverno, As Artistas, Tudo Acaba Bem com a Coruja Também, Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Dia de Valorização da Família, Leia e Chore, A Fluttershy Furacão, Uma Maçã Ruim, Reunião da Família Apple, Música para os meus Ouvidos e Obrigada pela Lembrança. ::*Perfil do Twitter Corey Powell thumb|right|152px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Todd World, Em Busca do Vale Encantado, Sid, o Cientista, Ni Hao, Kai-lan e Dinotrem. Trabalhou como produtora executiva de The Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids e The New Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids de 1997 a 1999. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Com Insônia em Ponyville, Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, A Queda de Rainbow e Manifestação Inspiradora. ::*Perfil do Twitter Dave Polsky thumb|right|126px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Todo Mundo em Pânico 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, Maggie a Mosca Zoadora, South Park, The Cramp Twins e Sonic Boom. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Sentido Pinkie, Barril de Pólvora, Excesso de Pinkie Pies, Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas, Jogos para Pôneis, Daring Do, Rarity Vai para Manehattan, Encontro com a Twilight, Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Jogos de Equestria, O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa, O Clube das Irmãs de Casco e On Your Marks. Crédito pelo conceito e história de Spike às suas Ordens, On Your Marks e Newbie Dash. ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Perfil do Facebook ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Perfil do SoundCloud ::*Canal do Youtube ::*Página do Vimeo Dave Rapp :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Desaparecidos. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Newbie Dash e Flutter Brutter. Crédito pelo conceito e história de Newbie Dash. Daniel Ingram thumb|right :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, Meu Passado Não é Hoje, Amizade Através das Idades e A Vida é uma Passarela. Diretor musical da série. Ed Valentine thumb|right|140px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Vila Sésamo, Doutora Brinquedos, Os Padrinhos Mágicos e Ultimate Homem-Aranha. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Voo ao Infinito e Três É Demais. ::*Website oficial ::*Perfil do Twitter Gillian M. Berrow (G.M. Berrow) thumb|right|140px :*Trabalhou previamente com livretos baseados na série. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia. ::*Perfil do Twitter Ishi Rudell thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Stickin' Around, Aaagh! It's the Mr Hell Show!, Betty Atômica, Stroker and Hoop, Pucca, George, o Rei da Floresta e Littlest Pet Shop. Também foi revisionista de animação em Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy, Martha Fala e Pound Puppies. :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: A Foto Pronta. Diretor de animação das primeiras três temporadas e My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (filme do qual também é supervisor de layout). Codiretor e diretor dos [[curtas de animação de Rainbow Rocks|curtas de animação de Rainbow Rocks]], codiretor dos [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação|curtas de Jogos da Amizade]] e diretor de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade. ::*Perfil do Twitter Jayson Thiessen thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem direção e coassistência em Pucca. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Crédito pelo conceito e história de Orgulhosa Pinkie, Princesa Spike, Festa Estragada e Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?. Ajudou a escrever Meu Passado Não é Hoje, Amizade Através das Idades, A Vida é uma Passarela e A Foto Pronta. Foi diretor na primeira temporada, e passou a showrunner da série da segunda temporada em diante. ::*Página do DeviantArt ::*Website oficial ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Perfil do Reddit ::*Canal do Youtube ::*Perfil do Flickr ::*Perfil do Soundcloud Jim Miller thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Du, Dudu e Edu, Planeta X e Kid vs. Kat. :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: Crédito pelo conceito e história de Princesa Spike, Festa Estragada e Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?. Diretor em parte da quinta temporada, codiretor durante a quarta e supervisor/artista de storyboard. ::*Blog do Blogspot ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Conta do Instagram ::*Perfil do LinkedIn Joanna Lewis thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Os Padrinhos Mágicos e T.U.F.F. Puppy. :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: Castelo, Doce Castelo, As Investigações de Rarity!, The Hooffields and McColts e Gauntlet of Fire. Crédito pelo conceito e história de As Investigações de Rarity!. ::*Perfil do Twitter de Joanna Lewis e Kristine Songco Josh Haber thumb|right|186px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: O Castelo, Modos Simples, Salto de Fé, Hamstercalipse, A Pinkie na Cabeça, Alegrias e Tristezas, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, The Crystalling - Part 1, The Crystalling - Part 2 e On Your Marks. Crédito pelo conceito e história de The Gift of the Maud Pie. :*Escreveu também My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade. ::*Perfil do Twitter Katrina Hadley thumb|right :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Meu Passado Não é Hoje, Amizade Através das Idades e A Vida é uma Passarela. ::*Perfil do Twitter Kristine Songco thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Mighty B!, Fanboy & Chum Chum e T.U.F.F. Puppy. :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: Castelo, Doce Castelo, As Investigações de Rarity!, The Hooffields and McColts e Gauntlet of Fire. Crédito pelo conceito e história de As Investigações de Rarity!. ::*Perfil do Twitter de Joanna Lewis e Kristine Songco Lauren Faust thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem As Meninas Superpoderosas e A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 e O Convite Extra. Criadora da série e supervisora de roteiros até a segunda temporada. ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Página do DeviantArt Meghan McCarthy thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Class of 3000 e A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Dracofobia, Em Busca da Marca Especial, Verde Não Fica Bem para Você, Festa de uma Só, Lição Zero, A Simplicidade e a Elite, Dia do Coração, Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, Pôneis Poderosos, Três É Demais, O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Crédito pelo conceito e história de O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte, As Investigações de Rarity! e Flutter Brutter. :*Escreveu também My Little Pony: Equestria Girls e My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. É a roteirista do longa-metragem da série que será lançado em 2017. ::*Perfil do Twitter Merriwether Williams thumb|right|125px :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Free for All, Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada, O Acampamento de Lazlo e Hora de Aventura. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Noite da Lareira Calorosa, Fazendo Pé Firme, A Busca do Dragão, Academia Wonderbolts, Spike às suas Ordens e Morcegos!. Mitchell Aaron Larson thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Meu Amigo da Escola é um Macaco, Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê e Titã Simbiônico. O agente de M. A. Larson estava "preocupado e envergonhado" em usar o nome verdadeiro do roteirista (Mitchell Aaron Larson) na série, e por isso adotaram essa versão do seu nome.[https://twitter.com/m_a_larson/status/202806920644526080 Larson discutindo seu nom de plume de MLP (15 de Maio de 2012)] (Inglês). Página visitada em 30 de Abril de 2015 :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Praga do Século, Arco-Íris Supersônico, As Crônicas das Marcas, Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, Eclipse da Luna, O Segredo do meu Excesso, O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, Já Estava na Hora, Ponyville Confidencial, Duelo Mágico, A Cura do Mistério Mágico, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte, Um Pedaço da Vida e Fazendo as Pazes. Crédito pelo conceito e história de As Investigações de Rarity!. ::*Perfil do Twitter Michael P. Fox thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Theeee Money in the Bank Show, The First Family, Warehouse 13, In Case of Emergency e O Jim é Assim :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: The Gift of the Maud Pie, Applejack's "Day" Off e outros episódios da sexta temporada. Crédito pelo conceito e história de The Gift of the Maud Pie e Applejack's "Day" Off. ::*Perfil do Twitter Michael Vogel thumb|right :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Meu Passado Não é Hoje, Amizade Através das Idades, A Vida é uma Passarela, A Hearth's Warming Tail e Spice Up Your Life. Antigo vice-presidente de desenvolvimento da Hasbro. ::*Perfil do Twitter Natasha Levinger thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem My Sexiest Mistake. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Pinkie Apple Pie, Não é Fácil Ser Breezies, Um Estojo para o Baixo, A Ciência da Magia, Espiã Pinkie, Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia e Mestra do Susto. ::*Website oficial ::*Perfil do Blogger ::**Blog do Blogspot ::*Perfil do Tumblr ::*Perfil do Twitter Neal Dusedau thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Johnny Test e Adolepeixes. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Princesa Spike e Como Fica o Discórdia?. Crédito pelo conceito e história de Applejack's "Day" Off. ::*Perfil do Twitter Nick Confalone thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Johnny Test, Adolepeixes e Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Festa Estragada, Lareira e Decepção, No Second Prances e The Saddle Row Review. ::*Perfil do Twitter Noelle Benvenuti thumb|right :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Visita de Maud e O Mapa de Manehattan. Scott Sonneborn thumb|right :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Beavis and Butt-head, Celebrity Deathmatch, Os Universitários, Gambá Kung Fu, Mutante Rex, Voltron Force e Slugterrâneo. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim, Trocas!, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte e Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?. Teddy Antonio thumb|right :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: Crédito pelo conceito e história de Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas. ::*Perfil do IntenseDebate Wil Fox :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Theeee Money in the Bank Show, The First Family e O Jim é Assim. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: The Gift of the Maud Pie, Applejack's "Day" Off e outros episódios da sexta temporada. Crédito pelo conceito e história de The Gift of the Maud Pie e Applejack's "Day" Off. Referências Categoria:Elenco e equipe